


Mothers love

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped by her long term boyfriend, can Rose be comforted by Hermione, when she shows the extent of her motherly love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers love

Sitting on her bed, tears trailing down her face, as she silently sobbed, her mobile in her lap, as she looked ahead, at a BVB poster, enchanted to talk to her, at times, as she suddenly threw her phone at the wall, watching it hit the wall, and slide down, unscathed, as she crumpled onto her bed. She just wondered why it happened to her, he cooed with her, when she struggled with bulimia, and her recovery, from when her parents got divorced, taking her from a wreck, into the woman that everyone noticed, back to her current self, as she felt numb, eyes closed, head pounding, cold hands and feet, heavy heart, and upset stomach.

 

Just then, Hermione came in with chicken soup, and a fresh, heavily buttered crusty roll,and sighed, putting the trey down, and hugged her daughter. Unlike Hermione at her age, Rose was beautiful, with pale skin, with a light dusting of freckles, chocolate-caramel eyes, large and clear, a soft pink mouth, small hands and feet, with slim fingers, and long nails, a large bust, which she got from her fathers side of the family, with beautiful red hair, tightly curled, and long, with no fly aways, with a brilliant brain. Seeing her daughter like it, made her upset, as she whispered "Oh, Rosie, darling, he didn't deserve you" as she rubbed along her back, and kissed her forehead "When he comes around, and realises how stupid he was, you'll be able to walk past him, as though he isn't there" as she did the blinds, Rose sniffing still, and blew her nose on a tissue, as she whispered "How about we have a girlie night, Rosie, and take your mind off of it?" and ran her fingers through her hair, calming her daughter down, as she nodded, and whispered "I love you, mummy" as she hugged her back, pressed up against her, and smirked slightly, face hidden, as Hermione hugged back, hand slipping up her shirt and rubbing her back, blushing, as she suddenly felt a warm damp patch, down below. 

Smirking more, Rose pulled the blanket around them, as Hermione cottoned on to what she wanted, and whispered "Are you sure, baby?" Rose replying "Yes, I've been a naughty girl, mummy" as Hermione smirked and said "Well, I'll have to punish you...." as she stripped her daughter, and laughed, as she saw how wet her daughter was, and said "Mummy's little whore, a rent you?" As she pulled her close, and kissed her deeply,groaning, as their tongues met, swirling about, hands exploring each others bodies, as Hermione pulled away, and kissed down her soft neck, and mouthed her nipples, sucking on them, as her daughter held her head close, fingering the hole she came from, 18 years ago.

 

Cumming on her hand, Hermione explored her daughters bald folds, and after teasing her, she drank up her daughters juices, and smirked, as Rose moaned, calling out "Mummy!" As she came again, Hermione just lapped it up, passing the night away, panting, laying in bed, as their legs tangled up, as she whispered "Mummy?" "Yeah, baby?" "I love you" "I love you too, baby..... I want to carry this on" "Me too" she smiled, snuggling down, as she kissed her mother, and closed her eyes, falling into a sleep, dreaming of variations of them having sex, in every way, waking up with a wet bed, As her mother smirked, snd watched, whispering "A mothers love can only bring joy, Rosie.... only I can pleasure you....."


End file.
